Lyrics/Be My Girl
Hangul= 숨 막히게 날 보는 니 눈빛 숨 막히게 눈부신 니 모습 피할 수도 멈출 수도 그럴 필요 없잖아 난 이미 널 알아 버린 걸 여길 벗어나고픈 니 맘은 내가 데려 나가길 원하지 눈치 보지 말고 우리의 시간을 조금도 낭비하지 마 이 순간 be my girl 꿈처럼 be my girl 오늘 밤 나와 함께 있어 줘 영원히 be my girl oh be my girl 너를 꼭 내 여자로 만들고 싶어 I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight 너에게 정신 차릴 수 없는 이 밤 this time make it sweet Woo baby good boy Woo baby good love Woo Woo 천천히 다가와 그대 마음을 보여 줘요 Woo baby good boy Woo baby good love Woo Woo 걱정하지 마 난 너에게 빠져 버린 걸 니가 너무나도 예뻐서 절대 빼앗기기 싫었어 니 눈빛을 확인해 버린 순간에 널 가지고 싶은 내 맘 이 순간 be my girl 꿈처럼 be my girl 오늘 밤 나와 함께 있어 줘 영원히 be my girl oh be my girl 너를 꼭 내 여자로 만들고 싶어 I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight 너에게 정신 차릴 수 없는 이 밤 this time make it sweet 이제 나를 사랑한다 말해 줘 좀 더 너를 내게 보여 줘 이제 내게 더 솔직히 다가와 이 순간 be my girl 꿈처럼 be my girl 오늘 밤 나와 함께 있어 줘 영원히 be my girl oh be my girl 너를 꼭 내 여자로 만들고 싶어 I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight 너에게 정신 차릴 수 없는 이 밤 this time make it sweet |-| Romanization= Sum maghige nal boneun ni nunbit Sum maghige nunbusin ni moseub Pihal sudo meomchul sudo Geureol piryo Eobtjanha Nan imi neol ara beorin geol Yeogil beoseona gopeun ni mameun Naega deryeo nagagil wonhaji Nunchi boji malgo uriui siganeul Jogeumdo nangbihaji ma I sungan be my girl Kkum cheoreom be my girl Oneul bam nawa hamkke isseo jwo Yeong wonhi be my girl Oh be my girl Neoreul kkog nae yeojaro mandeulgo sipeo I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight Neoege jeongsin Charil su eobtneun i bam This time make it sweet Woo baby good boy Woo baby good love Woo woo cheoncheonhi dagawa Geudae maeumeul boyeo jwoyo Woo baby good boy Woo baby good love woo woo Geogjeong haji ma Nan neoege ppajyeo beorin geol Niga neomunado yeppeoseo Jeoldae ppaeatgigi sirheosseo Ni nunbicheul hwaginhae beorin sungane Neol gajigo sipeun nae mam I sungan be my girl Kkum cheoreom be my girl Oneul bam nawa hamkke isseo jwo Yeong wonhi be my girl Oh be my girl Neoreul kkog nae yeojaro mandeulgo sipeo I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight Neoege jeongsin Charil su eobtneun i bam This time make it sweet Ije nareul saranghanda marhae jwo Jom deo neoreul naege boyeo jwo Ije naege deo soljiki dagawa I sungan be my girl Kkum cheoreom be my girl Oneul bam nawa hamkke isseo jwo Yeong wonhi be my girl Oh be my girl Neoreul kkog nae yeojaro mandeulgo sipeo I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight Neoege jeongsin Charil su eobtneun i bam This time make it sweet |-| English= Your stare towards me that takes my breath away Your beauty that shines so bright and takes my breath away There’s no reason to avoid it or stop it I’ve already found out about you Your heart that wants to leave here You want me to take you away from here Don’t mind them and don’t waste even a bit of our time together This moment, be my girl Like a dream, be my girl Stay together with me tonight Forever, be my girl oh be my girl I want to make you my girl I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight This night where I can’t come to my senses from you This time make it sweet Woo baby good boy Woo baby good love Woo Woo slowly come towards me and show me your heart Woo baby good boy Woo baby good love Woo Woo Don’t worry, I’ve already fallen for you Because you’re too pretty I don’t want to ever have you taken away The moment I confirmed your stare, my heart wanted to take you This moment, be my girl Like a dream, be my girl Stay together with me tonight Forever, be my girl oh be my girl I want to make you my girl I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight This night where I can’t come to my senses from you This time make it sweet Tell me that you love me now Show a bit more of you to me Come towards me a bit more truthfully This moment, be my girl Like a dream, be my girl Stay together with me tonight Forever, be my girl oh be my girl I want to make you my girl I love you baby girl girl girl tonight I need you baby love love love tonight This night where I can’t come to my senses from you This time make it sweet |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul and English Translations via b1a4trans @ Tumblr *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics